Non-digestible oligosaccharides (NDO) are a major constituent of human milk. Human NDO promote the growth of a beneficial microbiota dominated by bifidobacteria. Some human NDO are also known to be able to prevent directly the adhesion of pathogens and toxins. The presence of a microbiota rich in bifidobacteria is associated with a reduced risk on atopic diseases such as atopic dermatitis, food allergy and asthma and in a reduced risk on infections with pathogens. Non-digestible oligosaccharides (NDO) are therefore thought responsible for the lower incidence of infections and of atopic diseases observed in human milk fed infants compared with formula fed infants. NDO are an important factor in the innate immune system in human milk, whereby the mother protects the infants, which have a naive and immature acquired immune system and a not yet fully developed innate immune system.
Human milk is the preferred food for infants. However, it is not always possible or desirable to breast feed an infant. In such cases infant formulae or follow on formulae are a good alternative. These formulae should have an optimal composition in order to mimic the beneficial effects of breast milk as close as possible. This optimal composition includes the presence of NDO.
WO 2007/067053 discloses an infant formula comprising the plant-derived prebiotics inulin and galacturonic acid oligosaccharide and the from lactose synthesized prebiotic transgalacto-oligosaccharide to reduce infections.
WO 2005/039597 relates to the use of acid oligosaccharide and neutral oligosaccharide for enhancing the immune system and the treatment and/or prevention of immune system related disorders.
WO 01/642255 relates to a nutritional composition comprising a prebiotic for enhancement of an immune response.
EP 1 644 482 relates to novel strains of Bifidobacterium bifidum capable of producing a novel galactosidase enzyme activity that converts lactose to a novel mixture of galacto-oligosaccharides. The mixture of oligosaccharides may be incorporated into numerous food products or animal feeds for improving gut health by promoting the growth of bifidobacteria in the gut, and repressing the growth of the pathogenic microflora.
Many infant formulae are known to comprise NDO, still further improvements can be made regarding mixtures of NDO having an improved effect on the intestinal microbiota and/or the innate immune system.